


The Dangers of Diplomacy

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Sheppard tries to keep their eyes above belt-level offworld but it's really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Comment_fic](http://comment_fic.livejournal.com/) prompt, "Author's choice, Any/Any, 'Are you _hard_?'"

They’d barely finished making introductions, polite smiles fixed on their faces (well, not Ronon’s face, but everyone else’s anyway) and their eyes resolutely on the prize. John’s ears were glowing hot red to match the flush climbing up his neck, but his smile was cool and friendly (the sunglasses helped with the rest).

John was absolutely not going to wreck this thing by saying what was cropping up in his mind when the governor of the Pittle came out to greet them with a sunny grin. John could do it if he kept his mind completely blank and said, “Nice to meet you. We like meeting new people,” and whatever else was necessary. In fact, John decided he’d leave all the talking to Teyla, when suddenly Rodney burst out, “I’m sorry, but are you _hard_?”

John’s mind froze like a gear jammed and he wasn’t alone, because beside Rodney, Teyla’s head seemed to tilt forty-five degrees on its own, her eyes fastening on Rodney with a look of unbridled incredulity and annoyance. John’s palm was itching to meet the back of McKay’s head. Rodney remorselessly shrugged his shoulders at them both.

Ronon muttered, “Good somebody asked.” And that wasn’t exactly helping.

The subject of Rodney’s query, the governor of the Pittle, smiled effusively and clasped McKay’s hands. “Goodness, yes. We are very, very excited by visitors and potential trade partners,” he explained ecstatically. Rodney’s blue eyes shot to John and John smirked wryly. “Please, if you could follow me into the town hall, we can get negotiations underway.”

Teyla glanced back at them warningly before shifting gears and followed the governor inside. Hanging back, John leaned over and spoke by Rodney’s ear. “I think you have an admirer,” he murmured, pointed at the governor’s back.

Rodney’s face went blank then lit up. He seemed genuinely at a loss whether to droop or perk up at that suggestion. He lifted his eyebrows, curiously following the others with his eyes. “Oh, you think?” he asked.

John chuckled and rolled his eyes behind his aviators. He cuffed McKay and followed Teyla and the governor inside. They had an erection to studiously ignore.


End file.
